Dance the Night Away
Night falls and a group of pairs arrived at George's school for the dance. Kiva and Terra entered the event first. Kiva: Wow... Terra: This event is kinda creative.. Kiva: Totally. - Genis and Presea, who is wearing a new dress, entered the dance. Kiva: Gosh... Terra: Presea, you are just full of surprises. Presea: Is that bad? Kiva: No, it's good. Presea: I see. Genis: Before we came here, I saw a pile of dirt on the ground. Presea: That is for Kiva's bond tree. Genis: Bond tree..? Kiva: Yeah. Presea: We planted a tree for Kiva. Kiva: That's right. Genis: Oh! I understand. - The other pair - Ratchet and Sasha - came into the dance shortly after. Kiva: Sweet. Terra: Captain, glad you can make it. Ratchet: Yeah. Where's Marty? - Suddenly, Karasu was contacting Ratchet. Karasu: Marty's taking Lorraine to the dance. George showed up earlier. Kiva: Seems like Biff is going to make a move. Karasu: I've traced a trail of whiskey. He's headed towards your position! Kiva: Right! Karasu: For your own safety, I'm sending Reia to slow him down. Kiva: Okay, Kara. Sasha: Let's enjoy the time we have for this dance. Kiva: Alright, Sasha. - Meanwhile, Reia just saw Marty got kidnapped and is about to take Lorraine for himself. Reia: Leave her alone, Biff!! Biff: Well, well.. What are you going to do, sit on me!? Reia: As if. Biff: Why you...!!! - Biff tries to strike Reia, but proves to be stronger. George then steps in and punched Biff senseless. Reia: George, are you okay? George: I was about to ask Lorraine that. Reia: Oh, I see. - George gives Lorraine a hand and they entered the dance together. Reia contacted Kiva on her earpiece. Reia: Kiva, come in. Kiva: Right here, master. Reia: Marty is caught in the band's car. He's in the trunk. Find him get out. Kiva: I'm on my way, master. - Kiva and Terra found the band, who are chasing Biff's gang away, and suddenly heard a noise from the trunk. Kiva: Marty, are you alright? Marty: Kiva, is that you? Get me out of here! Kiva: Someone, give me a crowbar! Terra: Stay back. - Terra used his Keyblade and unlocks the trunk, released Marty in the process. Kiva: Nice one, my love. Terra: Thanks. Marty, are you alright? Marty: Yeah, I'm okay. Kiva: That's great. Terra: There's no time to celebrate. I just saw George with Lorraine and the slow dance is about to start. Kiva: Right! Terra: I have a question to ask you. Can you play an instrument, Marty? Marty: Yeah, a guitar. Why you ask? Terra: Let's just say the band needs back-up. Kiva: Yeah. - Marty hurried to the stage and helps the band, as the slow dance began. Kiva: Time for a slow dance. Terra: As you wish. Genis: Presea, would you--? Presea: Could you show me how to dance? Genis: Y--Yeah, of course I will! - The three pairs danced the time away, until Marty collapsed because he's about to fade away. But when George and Lorraine kissed for the first time, Marty got back up, restored. Terra: Marty's back to normal. Kiva: Thank goodness... I was worried that Marty was going to be a goner. Terra: The odds are close, but history is back to the way it was before. Kiva: Totally. - Marty then started a number on his own, which took the pairs by surprise. Reia came by shortly after. Kiva: Wow, look at Marty go! Reia: Indeed, he seems to have a good talent. Kiva: He sure does! - For some time, the dance was a perfect time. Suddenly, Marty changed the style of music and the dance comes to a sudden halt. Clank: Ratchet, it's almost 10. We have to go. Ratchet: Oh, that's right. Kiva, a storm is coming by. We have to send Marty back. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. Marty, its almost 10. Marty: Oh no.. Doc! Terra: Let's go! - The gang ran out of the school and returned to the town square. Category:Scenes